Changing Your Heart
by jdouglas17
Summary: Naruto feels empty. He's in love with Sasuke, but doesn't know what Sasuke thinks. what changes between them? includes KibaNaru SasuSaku and others.
1. S & N begins

Naruto's school days

Naruto's high school experience and his friendships with several people including Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru & Sakura.

* * *

Kiba was Naruto's room mate. Well, it was more _Naruto _was _Kiba's _room mate. If Kiba didn't secretly have feelings for Naruto, he wouldn't let Naruto stay without paying some rent, therefore pretty much not let him stay at all. 

To Naruto, Kiba was like a best friend. He was pretty close to the only friend Naruto ever had. Kiba didn't know, but Naruto knew he liked him. He'd never tell him, though. He didn't know how Kiba would respond, and plus, Naruto liked someone else.

So, what Kiba woke up to on one particular morning definitely shocked him. At first he didn't know what Naruto was screaming about. Maybe it was a nightmare? Oh, no, definitely not. It was someone's name, he realized as he came closer to the sleeping blonde's room.

Sasuke? Oh gods, he was screaming Sasuke's name! Kiba couldn't believe his ears, but he accepted it for what it was. Deep inside, he was kinda hurt, but he put on his happy mask and went to shake Naruto. The blonde's eyes opened slowly.

Seeing Kiba's 'what the fuck' face, Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion. "What?" He said with a yawn. "Well, I _think_ you were having a bad dream. That is, I hope you were." It was obvious that Kiba felt hurt, but Naruto couldn't tell by his voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto had his fist ready so he could hit the brunette who woke him up. "Well, you were screaming someone's name. I thought maybe you were having a wet dream about a guy again." This definitely earned a well-aimed punch to his chest.

"Shut up! It was about . . . Sakura, yeah." Naruto tried feigning the truth, but it was obvious he wasn't doing a good job of it. "Yeah, right, Then tell me what happened with _Sakura_." This caused Naruto to direct his most evil glare at the Inuzuka.

Truth be told, there was nothing he could say to that. The dream about _Sasuke _was too vivid. He couldn't picture anyone else doing those things to him. Maybe Kiba, but he didn't feel right thinking that about his room mate.

Kiba was now rolling on the floor, holding his chest. "You're a real asshole, Kiba." That was usually Naruto's response to things like that, but not today. Naruto just got up, grabbed clean clothes for the day, and left for the bathroom.

"Man, you're _already _not any fun today . . . " Kiba called after the blonde. He was somewhat disappointed. He usually felt somehow better when Naruto was in a good mood, like he didn't have that knowledge that he'll never get to be 'with' Naruto.

Kiba got up and left Naruto's room to go see where he was. Just as he got in the living room of their apartment, Naruto came out of the bathroom looking like what Kiba called 'dressed up.'

"Hey, hey . . . got a date, huh? Lookin' good, Naruto!" Kiba said this jokingly, but he really did think he looked good. "Nope, Just going to a job interview. Maybe I'll meet up with Sakura while I'm out." Kiba's heart sank at this. He hated her so much!

"Oh, that pink haired girl? Man, you should seriously dump her . . . " Naruto pushed Kiba playfully. "We're just friends, you know? Anyway, I'll bring the car back when I'm done with it. See Yah." The two knocked knuckles and with that, Naruto left.

* * *

Naruto was out with Sakura. It was nothing like a date, as far as they were concerned. Sakura liked Sasuke, and besides, Naruto was over her. He figured out he was pretty much never gonna be anything more than her friend. 

So, they were out at the mall in the food court. Naruto, being the gentlemen, pulled out her chair before sitting down. Even though he was in an angry mood, he still treated girls with more respect. "You're so nice, Naruto." The pink-haired girl flashed him a smile.

Sakura was the type of girl who just had to be happy all the time. She wouldn't be the same without a smile and her pink hair. Naruto couldn't help but a feel a little better around her. "Yeah, I try . . . " Naruto gave a fake smile and scratched his head.

Sakura knew he was pretending it; she made a facial expression that, in a way, asked 'what's wrong?' Naruto looked down, as if he could hide his sadness from her. "I'm fine. I just . . . they didn't give me the job."

Sakura was quite sympathetic. She had been there through it all. She knew Naruto had been trying for a job for a long time. Since he didn't graduate from highschool on time, people didn't want him working for them. After Naruto lost his parents, he just didn't care about his grades.

Sakura offered Naruto a hug, but he didn't return it. Again, Sakura understood how hard it was for him to show feelings for people. "Oh, Naruto . . . You've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You'll be okay. You have people that care about you."

"I know . . . you say that, but it's easier said than done. You don't - you wouldn't understand." Naruto felt worse talking about it, but it wasn't Sakura's fault, so he stopped himself. Sakura was quiet, which made Naruto feel even worse.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm just . . . I'm a little confused." He wanted to tell so badly about Sasuke, but he didn't know how she would react, or what it would do to their friendship. Would she hate him for liking Sasuke, too? Would she hate him for being different?

"What are you confused about? If you want my help, you have to talk to me." Naruto didn't feel better, but he was glad he had a friend to talk to. "Well, I think I like someone, but I don't know how they - she feels about me. It's hard to tell with the way she acts."

Okay, so that wasn't completely a lie, but he didn't want to tell her the person was a guy. "You should talk to her. Girls hate it when you don't talk to them. She probably knows you like her, but she just needs confirmation."

"Yeah . . . I'll see you at school." With that, the two left, Naruto heading home.

* * *

It was fifth period science. Shikamaru was worried about his friend Naruto. Well, he called them acquaintances to each other, but Naruto called them friends. So, Naruto seemed to be getting more and more spaced out every day. 

Shikamaru was so smart, he could think up his own conclusion, and he was usually right. What _was _wrong, He asked himself. He'd already thought up all kinds of reasons. Maybe it was a girl that he liked . . . maybe a guy.

Maybe Naruto was being pressured by people to do something 'illegal,' it could be he was feeling depressed about having to repeat his senior year. It seemed more likely that it was the first one, Shikamaru trusted him not to do drugs, and Naruto had already gotten over having to go back to 12th grade.

The more he thought, the more he got confused, so he stopped. He looked up and realized the whole room was watching him. "What?"

"What is the shape of DNA, Shikamaru?" the teacher announced. "Double helix. Now stop staring at me _it's not like I'm the only genius . . ._" He grumbled the last part under his breath, and class moved on.

As the bell rang, Shikamaru growled frustratedly. "Man, this is so troublesome." He stated, Which Naruto finally responded to. "Boy is it ever . . . " With that, the two headed off to the cafeteria.

Choji met up with Shikamaru and Naruto carrying, as usual, mass amounts of junk food. Shikamaru grimaced at the thought, and thought he would lose it as his chubby friend started eating.

"What's up guys?" he said through a mouth-full of pizza and chocolate milk. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and made some smart-ass comment before turning his direction on Naruto, who was pushing his food around the lunch tray it sat on.

"Naruto . . . Naruto! What _the hell _is wrong with you? Quit moping and grow up." Naruto looked up at him wide-eyed, then promptly got up and left. "I think you went a little too far, Sh'kamaru." Again, Choji had a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, yeah . . . it was all true, he does . . . "

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were kinda rivals. Well, they were since Kindergarten. Naruto didn't know how long it'd been for Sasuke, but he knew, for him, it wasn't until just recently, after he'd been constantly rejected by Sakura and other girls. 

So, Naruto didn't know how Sasuke felt and for how long. For Sasuke, it had been for awhile. Since fifth grade, he thought. But, how did he find out about Naruto liking him, Naruto wondered.

It was at school, right after Naruto left the cafeteria when Sasuke and Naruto ran into each other. "What, Uchiha?" He was angry since he was up against the wall Sasuke had pushed him into. He recognised the look in Sasuke eyes as lust. But, was it for him?

"Come on, you know we both want each other. Just get some balls and act on it, dead last." Naruto growled. He had to think of a smart ass come back. "Now, your father wouldn't approve of you being a flaming homo, would he?" Naruto wasn't ready for what came next.

Sasuke slammed him hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. "Fuck you!" Sasuke yelled, starting to walk away. All Naruto could do is slide down the wall and sit there. He wanted to cry.

After a few minutes, Sasuke came back, sitting across the hall from Naruto. They both glared at each other for awhile, then finally, Sasuke spoke. "Do you want to tell me what you're thinking?" He sounded annoyed, like it was something he'd never done before, or didn't want to.

Wait, he hadn't. Naruto forgot, Sasuke was a cold bastard. He didn't usually care about anyone, but this one question was proof that he did care about Naruto. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He had a red ring around his eyes; Sasuke was crying.

" . . . You really care, don't you . . . ?" Sasuke nodded gently. "Look, I'm just confused. I didn't mean to say that, okay?" Sasuke's answer was a 'hn,' but he nodded his head again.

Naruto realised, sitting there watching Sasuke, that he really was good looking. He wasn't very big for a senior, but neither was Naruto. Sasuke had really pale, flawless skin, and those perfect pink-going-on-red lips.

Sasuke suddenly turned red in the face. He wanted to ask Naruto out, but just didn't know how. "Hey, let's . . . let's go somewhere today. I mean, I don't have anything I'm doing . . ." Sasuke paused, taking a deep breath and exhaling it. "That is, if you're not too good for me."

Naruto turned away, as though he was thinking. _Perfect, he just had to put a smart ass comment in that_.

Without saying anything, Naruto got up, then reached his hand out to help Sasuke up. "Yeah, sure. Like, a coffee place or something." Naruto gave his answer after pulling Sasuke to his feet. The bell rang, and the two went their seperate ways.


	2. Deeper feelings

Naruto's school days

Author's note: aka rant:

Well, since none of you LISTENED, I decided to make this chapter three, so there's only about 4000 words total. There'd be about 6000 if you hadn't reviewed. But, since I had to give you a rant, there's also a slight lemon(not Narusasu, just Naru actually). I have Hinata introduced in this one, Naruto cries and there's a kiss on the cheek. Anywho, read this, you'll find out all about that. R&R damnit!

* * *

Sasuke was interesting, Naruto thought. Sasuke obviously thought the same of Naruto, since he'd pulled that whole stunt at the school, which, thank god, no one was there for. They were out getting coffee, which Sasuke had graciously paid for, and driven him there for. 

Naruto had a chai tea. Sasuke just had to say something about that, even though Sasuke was crazy for getting his double shot drink. Who needed that much energy? He thought it was overkill.

So, they'd been talking. Sasuke really seemed to open up, for once in his life. He found out Naruto had much more to give when the two of them weren't constantly fighting.

They'd reached a lag in the conversation. Neither of them had something to say. "So, does Hinata still stalk you?" They both laughed at that. "No, not so much. mostly she's with Kiba. I think she's just trying to get to me through him."

"Yeah, but Sakura with me . . . always trying to impress me, but I never much felt that way about girls." Naruto cracked a smile. "What, Uzumaki?" He had a slight tone in his voice, but Naruto figured he wasn't mad or anything.

"Probably cause you're gay." Naruto joked, Sasuke punching him on the arm across the tabe. "You're an ass, Naruto. Maybe that's why I'm attracted to you." It took Naruto a minute before he got the joke.

"Hey, that's wrong, Sasuke . . . what makes you think I'd be the ass?" Sasuke gave a hard laugh. "C'm on. Let's get outta here." Naruto didn't let it stop there. Once they were in Sasuke's car, Naruto started up again. "Really, you could so be in that position."

Sasuke blushed slightly. The idea actually had occurred to him. "Oh, yeah? I thought you would be the girl, after all, you're so . . ." Sasuke batted his unusually long, pretty eyelashes at Naruto before continuing. " . . . Feminine."

"Yeah, yeah, says the senior who looks like a freshman girl." Sasuke really did seem a lot younger, he had that prettyboy appearance that made the girls scream, and god forbid even some guys he didn't know. He had some very _girly _traits, they were his mother's.

"You're not much better . . . I mean, we both like a guy." Sasuke put an arm over Naruto's shoulders as he said this. Naruto blushed a crimson red. "Hey, uh. . . c-could you not tell Sakura . . . on second thought, don't tell anyone. I don't want people to know just yet."

Sasuke looked over at him like he was crazy. "Hey, I'm serious. Sakura likes you, we wouldn't be friends anymore, and Kiba likes me. Not only would he probably kick me out, but he'd want to kill you." Sasuke gave a quick 'hn,' which Naruto assumed meant 'yes.'

* * *

When the car pulled into Kiba's driveway, needless to say, Naruto was stunned. For one(being the blonde he was), Naruto hadn't said anything hinting as to where he lived, and two, he had no idea if the Inuzuka was even home. 

Sometimes Kiba would leave with a friend and keep the car there. So, seeing the escape, he didn't know whether he was home or not. Maybe he was with his so called 'friend,' Hinata(hinting that at one point she wanted him).

Not saying a word, Naruto gave a quick goodbye to Sasuke and darted inside. He sighed in relieve, seeing that the flat had no sign of the dog boy having been there too recently.

Naruto was in his room before he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Gah! What the hell, Uchiha?"He spun around, instantly noticing the cobalt eyes and beautiful ivory skin. when Sasuke didn't answer, he hurriedly rushed him to leave.

"You have to go. . . I can't let him see you here." Naruto attempted to turn him around and wheel him to the door, unsuccessfully. "That wasn't the deal. If he sees me I still kept my part of the deal. . . besides." He stopped and leaned in for a kiss.

In a flash of motion, Sasuke stumbled back as a slap aimed at him grazed his nose. "Don't you dare! I'm not ready for that yet. . ." Sasuke felt somewhat guilty as Naruto burst into tears. "What's the problem, Naruto?" It was asked softly.

"I'm confused, God dammit! I'm not even sure if I like you _guys_ or not, and I wouldn't even know which one, god . . ." Naruto kept speaking until words turned into sobs. The two eased down to the ground and into each others arms.

Sasuke soothed him until all that could be heard was Sasuke's occassional shushings and the sniffs coming from the orange ball formerly known as Naruto. Then, Sasuke gave a light kiss on Naruto's cheek and turned to leave.

* * *

Naruto was starting to get worried. Kiba hadn't come back yet. He was truly freaked out about it. What if he'd seen Sasuke leave and decided he didn't want to come home? He could be really hurt. Naruto hoped that wasn't the case. 

He _did _feel a lot better now, but he still had to worry about his room mate. One of the reasons he couldn't ever be with Kiba was because they were so close. They were like brothers, but Naruto would never say that.

The blonde decided to run to the kitchen and get some ramen when the front door opened and Kiba came in. Naruto jumped, having not been prepared for anyone to come in. "Hey, man . . . dude, are you okay? You look like hell." Naruto acted offended, but went to the bathroom to see himself in the mirror.

There were streaks all down his face, his nose was crusted, and red rings circled his eyes. It was obvious he had been crying even though that was awhile ago. He must've been crying longer than he thought. "Oh . . . that's nothing. I'm fine."

The two sat down at the kitchen table. Kiba didn't seem to believe what Naruto said. 'Really, Kiba. I'm fine . . . quit being a girl." Naruto chuckled lightly, causing him to realize his voice was scratchy. "Well . . . not really, I mean I was having a bad day, but now I'm better."

"Someone was talking about something happening with you and Sasuke. I heard he pushed you into a wall. What an asshole! He always thinks he's better than everyone. Ouch, that stung a little bit. Naruto brushed it off, he was used to that, even if Kiba didn't want to be mean.

He didn't answer for a few seconds. " . . . Yeah, I know, he _is _an asshole. It's no big deal though . . . so, is _Hinata_ coming over?" Naruto said her name like it was Kiba's girlfriend. Naruto thought so, but he said she wasn't.

"Why, you can't wait to see her, 'cause she's coming in a few." He winked, Naruto giving him a 'you must be crazy' look. That's when the door bell rang. Kiba jumped up to get it. He opened the door, and in stepped a shy-looking girl with nice curves and a full chest.

Naruto seriously wouldn't mind her if she just _talked _more, or maybe he'd actually have the hots for her. "Hi, hinata." He said, out of clear respect. He stood up and pulled his chair out, it being the only seat besides Kiba's. "Hi." She batted her eyes slightly, which Naruto practically ignored. His mind was on Sasuke and Kiba at the time.

Hinata's face turned pink soon after entering the room. She was still too shy to even be in the same room as Naruto. It was different with Kiba, though. She didn't like him quite the same, but already knew that Naruto didn't like her so much.

The two were friends, cause she knew they couldn't go out, and besides he liked someone else, or at least she thought she knew what person that was. Anyway, Naruto left the room. He always just stayed out of the way, not knowing or caring what they did with their time.

So, now it was only seven, but Naruto was exhausted, probably from all that crying and being depressed earlier in the day. He layed down, not even wanting to sleep, but slowly sank into the dark.

* * *

It was five when Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He'd had that same dream again, that same vivid wet dream with him and Sasuke. He soon realized he was hard. It was a tempting urge to something with that. 

Naruto didn't know why, but suddenly he couldn't get this image of Sasuke sucking him out of his head. When he could no longer resist the urge, he stood up and went to his mirror and stripped out of his clothing. He was slightly turned on, but reminded himself it was only him.

So, with that in mind, he imagined Sasuke. Sasuke would be a little feminine, not too much muscle, pale, sexy skin, and dark hair. Not to mention those cobalt eyes.

Naruto could picture kissing him. No, making out and necking him. Then, Sasuke would kneel down on his knees. He could picture Sasuke's tongue wrapped around his length, lightly swirling it around the tip.

Respectively, Naruto fisted his length in his hand. He slowly pumped, imagining each movement to be Sasuke mouth around it. Moving faster, he couldn't contain the moan that escaped.

He stopped to run to the bathroom, precum glazing his erection. He started again, this time repeatedly saying Sasuke's name until it came out as a loud moan and Naruto came into his fist. Naruto cursed inwardly. He hadn't thought of any kind of mess.

So, using his free hand, he turned the faucet on in the shower, blasting hot water out of it. Curiosity overtaking him, he went at it again, this time sitting on the floor to the shower. He couldn't get Sasuke out of his head!

It had to be five thirty, Naruto thought. He collected himself, grabbing shower gel so he could get clean before school. It didn't start til seven, but he wasn't sure he would ever feel clean again. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Shit, I can't see Sasuke today." He realized it'd be awkward. after having just done that. Oh, well, he told himself, finishing up in the shower and getting dressed for the day.

* * *

Was it good? I gave it my best efforts. Hope your reviews are nice! I'll be continuing, so keep those reviews coming. 


	3. guns, roses, and high expectations

Naruto's school days

Here's my next chapter. Someone said the last one was confusing, I have no idea what was so confusing. If you find the time to tell me, it would be a big help, so I might be able to make that better. . . also, please, if you could, give me a better summary in a review(applies to anyone) it doesn't appear to be catching too many people's attention. Thanks.

* * *

Sasuke was in a general shitty mood. He really felt stupid for what had happened the night before. What the fuck was he thinking, pushing himself on Naruto so forcefully? 'Asshole,' Sasuke thought, of course about himself. 

So, Sasuke's feelings for Naruto were much more than lust. But he just wasn't good at showing his feelings, especially toward a guy. He had been raised that way, where he didn't show his feelings toward them.

He figured, maybe it was because his father and brother didn't show their feelings for him as a brother or son. He'd never hugged a guy, never been told 'I love you' by one. That was his mother's job.

Sasuke's father was only there to tell him the cold hard facts of life and to tell him to 'be like your brother.' It was just cause that self-righteous punk was in the freshman's year of college and only a year older than Sasuke.

All Sasuke had to say was he was himself and his brother was his brother. When Sasuke had said that to his dad, he'd been slapped. He was only ten, and he'd cried. Sasuke winced at the thought of that.

Basically, it was only because he didn't know how to act that he did those things to Naruto. It was his plan this one particular day to talk to Naruto about that. He'd been looking all day and it was already lunch.

'Where the hell is that kid? Is he avoiding me, or what?' Suddenly, Sasuke spotted him. He was walking toward the blonde, when Said Person saw him, got up from his lunch table and left. Once outside the cafeteria, Naruto broke into a run.

Sasuke quickly took up his example, attempting to catch up to him. "Naruto!" He turned around, his face white, as though he'd seen a ghost. He didn't move, but looked like he might run out of fear. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Um . . . well, I-I . . ." He stopped.

"I needed to . . . talk to you."  
"I needed to talk to you." They said the same thing, but Sasuke with more confidence.

Despite this, Sasuke urged him to go ahead. "Look, I . . . I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what was wrong with me. I love you." Sasuke's outward appearance was calm, but inside he was completely lost.

As though the Uchiha couldn't control his body, He reached out and grabbed Naruto, pulling him close. He ran one hand along the blonde's spine, causing him to arch backward. Sasuke wanted to say he loved Naruto back, but he didn't want to potentially ruin things.

That's why the prestigious family's future heir abruptly stopped. He stared into Naruto's eyes for what seemed to be forever. "Whatever." He turned away, walking off. Again, he felt guilty for it, but didn't know what else to do. He was mad.

Hadn't Sasuke made the first move? Hadn't Naruto refused him? If all that was true, then what the hell was he doing? Sasuke thought, no, could swear, Naruto had said he wasn't ready. He wanted to, but, as his father had told him, Uchihas didn't cry.

Naruto would go through the rest of the day, absolutely miserable, and Sasuke would finish the day being angry. Sasuke headed home, coming home to a cop car outside the house. He got out, getting to the door, just to see his brother walking out in cuffs.

* * *

Sasuke entered the kitchen, where his father sat, and joined him at the table. He didn't speak, so Sasuke stayed quiet as well. It was a few minutes before he would say anything.

"Sasuke, do not be like your brother. Today, he was caught with a stolen . . . gun." The word hit harshly, like the hand that Sasuke had felt the sting of several times throughout his life.

"I . . . wh-why did he do that?" The man in front of him simply glared. "That is not for you to know." Sasuke quickly went from alarmed to angry. "Why shouldn't I know?! He's my Fucking brother!"

Sasuke knocked over the chair he'd been sitting on, stumbling to get away from his own parent. He whimpered; His father had never hit him that hard before, as far as he could remember.

"Sasuke! You will not speak to me that way. Say it!" Sasuke knew what he meant, it's what he always said, every time he was in trouble. "In my father's house, he is god." He obeyed, but spit it out hatefully.

They glared straight at each other, until finally Sasuke went straight to his room. It went unnoticed, but as he left, he whispered, 'If only you knew.' He was speaking of Naruto. It would never be the same if anyone in the family found out about that.

* * *

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. The second he was home, he ran straight into his room, ignoring Kiba. He crawled onto the bed, curling up, and crying. They were silent tears. Kiba knew the difference. He figured it was maybe Sakura again; Naruto was heartbroken.

Saying nothing, the brunette patted his blond haired, blue-eyed friend on the back. "Naruto, what's going on? You've been really down." He looked up into chocolate brown eyes, but chose, rather than answering, to be sarcastic.

"Gee, you think . . ." Naruto said it so weakly, like his heart wasn't in it. Which, of course, it wasn't. "Fine, fuck you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Hinata's coming, so when you pull the apple out of your ass, You should come talk to me before she's here." You bet he was pissed. How dare he give a damn?

"You know, I should tell you . . . If I didn't like you too much, you wouldn't be here." He went to leave. "I know, you idiot . . . " Kiba was beyond mad.

"Well . . . why the fuck didn't you say anything! God dammit, you're still all about that pink-haired bitch!" Naruto got up and punched him square in the jaw. "Shut the FUCK up! She's just a friend, and as a matter of fact, the person's actually _Sasuke_!"

* * *

Sasuke was in his room. He was currently planning out how he would not be like his brother, while simultaneously being perfect to please the bastard downstairs. It was then that a dumb idea came to mind.

He started digging through a drawer full of the fan girls' numbers he'd been given. He didn't know why he kept those. It was amazing, the two girls who'd given him the most duplicate numbers were the ones whose numbers he couldn't find.

Then he finally found them, one of these girls being Sakura, and the other girl being Ino. He picked Sakura's. She had out-tried Ino to win him over, and he actually preferred her pink hair, mostly because it would piss off his dad, but he'd still approve of her.

It was an inner struggle, though. He felt guilty for not being with the only person he really loved, but told himself it was just to make his dad think he wasn't what he truly was; it was a fake, basically.

So, Sasuke called up Sakura. She picked up instantly, since she had probably seen his last name on the ID. "Sasuke?" his gut sank, slowly feeling worse for doing this. "Hey, listen. Do you want to go on a date?"

If she could've done it, she would jump through the phone and plant one right on his lips, he could tell from her answer. "Y-yes! I mean, that would be nice. When?" Of course, Sasuke acted fast now. "Tonight. I'll come get you, say, six." There was an okay, and the line disconnected. She was probably going to get ready.

Sasuke quickly threw on a suit and tie, then brusquely but seriously took the steps two-at-a-time. "Dad, I'm going on a date." That got the jerk to look up. "It's with Sakura. I'll be out at least an hour." Said father-figure was inclined to slip him a $100 bill.

At the door, Sasuke heard something that made him feel special, something only Itachi had been told before. "That's my son. Don't mess it up, treat her right." Okay, the last part made him feel slightly not as good, but he was feeling great.

That was it. Sasuke left for Sakura's; the address was on the paper with her number. As he drove, he buried the thoughts of consequences in the back of his head. Once there, he went to the door, as was common courtesy when taking a girl out.

The mother answered. She was ecstatic to know the Uchiha heir was taking her daughter out. Sakura wore a red dress, which, in a very provocative fashion, showed off her chest. She also had on silver hoops, red pumps and all the make-up.

To be simply put, she looked like a two-dollar whore, or was that his 'gay' side thinking? Anyway, she was hot, and even though he liked a guy, he could even see that. So, they left, but not before Sakura was given his coat (also common courtesy).

* * *

I know, I know. "I can't put those two together," but you get the plot, or you will, when some drastic things happen. You know what, just read! Don't complain, this'll be fixed in a chapter, for your info. R&R 


	4. boyfriends and pissed roommates

Naruto's schooldays

Well, here we are. . . I know, I suck, how could Sasuke be with Sakura. Obviously because, being the only 'hope' in his family, he needed to impress his dad and hide his true feelings. So, anyway, read and review. Still haven't heard about the 'confusing chapter.' W/e just read, react, review.

P.s. To make things less confusing, Sasuke and Naruto are sophomores

* * *

The date was sucking. The food tasted like shit, she wouldn't stop talking, he had a migraine. Worst of all, he felt like a dumbass for doing this to Naruto. 

Sasuke wasn't listening, it was all just praise for how great he was. She didn't even like _him,_ he was sure she just thought she'd be the best if her boyfriend was the Uchiha heir. Finally, he looked up, though.

He wished he hadn't; all he heard was something about how much better than his brother he was. News gets around really fast, obviously. He ignored it, but really he was pissed off with her for even mentioning him.

"Whatever. Are you done?" It was only respect that kept him from exploding on her. Then she giggled. It disgusted him that noise. "Yeah. Hey waiter! We want our check." She called, but it was only because Sasuke was there that anybody came.

Sasuke quickly paid with the hundred dollar bill, leaving all the change as a tip. He wanted out of there. The song playing stopped him in his tracks, however.

_I never put white towels  
On the floor anymore, cause  
Dreams last, so long  
Even after you're gone_

_I know, that you love me  
And soon, you will see,  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you_

That was what just about killed him. He had never felt so bad before. maybe the song really didn't have anything to do with him and Naruto. He thought that was probably how Naruto felt after he'd just been pushed away like that.

* * *

Sasuke drove up in Sakura's driveway. Before she got out of the car, he gave her the 'stay away' lecture. He explained to her the rammifications of her kissing, hugging, touching him in any way that would hint they were a couple while at school. 

So, she got out and went inside, and Sasuke drove away as quickly as he could. Soon he was home, and he ran through the house to his room, crawling onto the the bed and breaking into tears. If someone listened they would hear his breath hitching at every inhale.

He was an Uchiha! He wasn't supposed to cry. "God dammit! I'm supposed to be a tough, heartless bastard!" He was so pissed at himself.

Sasuke's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when there was a knock at the door. He knew it was his brother when the door was opened. "Don't you ever wait?!" He snapped at Itachi. "I have a court date." Usual uchiha, brushing things off like that.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're supposed to be the perfect one." It was said with a sarcastic tone, but Itachi still ignored it, instead asking what the problem was. "You have to promise you won't tell dad." The older boy didn't move, but his eyes said 'yes.'

"I like a . . . guy. I took Sakura out, but it didn't feel right. Please don't hate me." His brother's eyes went wide. Afterwards, he promptly lowered his head and exited the room. Sasuke fell into the bed, breaking once again into tears. He stayed that way until he fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke felt like shit. His cheek was slightly swollen from where his dad had hit him, he'd had a dream about Naruto(very real, at that) that made him feel guilty, and he felt hung over, which was weird, considering he'd never had a drink in his life. 

He was at school. He hadn't seen Naruto or Sakura, which, of course, he was relieved about. He actually wanted to talk to Naruto, but didn't think he was ready. Maybe lunch? How could he know?

That's when, Ironically, the bell for the end of fourth rang, and it was lunch. "Shit." He lowered his head onto his desk and sat there for a few minutes. Everyone left, and the teacher just _had _to talk to him.

"Mr. Uchiha, how are you doing today?" Sasuke's look said it all. He wasn't doing fine at all. "Well, feel better." He quickly got up, not wanting to talk to a teacher anymore.

So, he went on to the cafeteria. He hoped he'd catch Naruto, and that he wasn't too upset. His plan was to go make up for what he'd done the day before. That's when the blonde himself tapped him on the shoulder. "Come with me."

Naruto took him out around the back of the school. It was secluded, and there weren't any people around. He had tears in his eyes. "Naruto, I'm-"

"I understand if you don't feel the same way I feel for you, but I want you to know I love you." Sasuke was ready to cry, but he didn't. He felt the need to be strong for Naruto. So, instead he inhaled deeply, preparing for what he was about to say.

"I love you, too, Naruto. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I just. . . I wasn't taught to feel that way about guys. I didn't know how to react." Naruto's reaction was to throw himself into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke froze up at first, but relaxed quickly.

"So, uh. . . we just have to be careful, If my dad knows . . . If he finds out, well, it won't be good." Naruto got the point, if not by what he said, it was the barely noticeable tear in one eye. He nodded, then planted one on his lips.

The kiss was wet and sloppy; Sasuke almost spit. Yeah, they'd definitely have to work on that, but Sasuke was more than willing to lend a hand.

Sasuke suddenly remembered what he'd just done the night before and inwardly cursed himself. "I uh . . . might have done something I didn't want to." He looked away, guiltily. Truly, this was anything but the ideal situation.

"I went out yesterday with someone." Naruto didn't quite find anything _too _wrong with that. "That's okay, but who was it?" That left Sasuke speachless momentarily.

"Just a girl . . . but I didn't enjoy it or anything." The other boy was hurt, but he faked like he wasn't. "Eh, whatever. That's old news." He slipped away as the bell rang, leaving Sasuke there, feeling altogether crappy. He'd seen right through Naruto's mask.

* * *

It was later; the two boys were at their respective homes. Ironically, both were in the shower, and both were thinking about the other. 

What were they thinking? They were thinking, 'what's he doing,' and 'how does he feel,' and above all, they were thinking about what they'd previously done to each other.

Sasuke shifted to a different thought. He was now wondering about Itachi. What was he going to do if his brother had told their father? He'd thought about it plenty all day, but he made it home and nothing happened, so he was safe for a time, right?

He kept thinking and thinking, realizing he was depressed. He had been for a long time, but never knew it before. He had this deep urge to do something he knew was wrong. It was like a craving for pain. Maybe he was insane, or something.

For the time being, he submerged the crazy notion, focusing instead on happy thoughts: when would he see Naruto again, what were his plans for tomorrow, things like that. He couldn't wait to _actually kiss _his new boyfriend(first, at that).

Naruto, on the other hand, was busy having troubles with his room mate.

"Get outta there! You've been in the shower for an hour." Kiba wasn't his usual joking self. He was trying his hardest to piss Naruto off. Naruto wasn't in the mood, so he quickly got back in his clothes and left the bathroom.

"Thanks alot. I'm gonna be late for work." Kiba heard Naruto answer, but didn't know what he'd said. "What was that?"

"I said: quit being so asshurt." The only response was the slamming of the bathroom door. Naruto would just as soon not care. Kiba would have to be mad at him for awhile, it was okay. After all, Naruto had Sasuke, that's all he cared about.

* * *

So, what now. Are you still going to complain, or is everything okay now? I think it's a great way to leave the story until next chapter. I'd like reviews now, hopefully more than three. . . tell other people about this story, promote reviews! lol, jokes.


	5. Revelations

Naruto's schooldays

Well, here it is. SasuNaru goodness! . . . and some minor Kiba being an a-hole. . . possibly KibaHina, as if Naruto would be jealous. Hah! Anyway, read and review please!

P.s. again, to make things easier followed, Kiba and Naruto live in an apartment (how would they pay for a house?)

* * *

It was early the next morning, seven-ish, when Naruto was woken by an irritating ringing sound resonnating from the phone. The blond got up slowly and headed to the kitchen area to retrieve it. "Hello?" He picked up, noticing it was Sakura. 

"Hey Naruto! I'm so excited. I just had to call you right away . . . Sasuke took me on a date a few days ago!" Naruto was shocked, and it was obvious without him saying. "R-really? wow . . . well look, I'm proud for you, but I have to get ready for school."

Sakura had barely said 'bye' before the other line disconnected. 'Shocked' quickly turned to 'pissed,' and then depressed. The phone was across the room in pieces, and Kiba entered not long after he'd heard the loud crashing sound.

"Nice, jerk. You broke the phone. Are you going to school? I'm not waiting for you if you're not ready." There was a long silence before Naruto answered. "Fuck you. . . I'm sick today. I'm not putting up with your PMS."

That was enough to enrage Kiba. "What the fuck ever. Go to sleep, then." The door slammed, followed shortly by the front door slamming. Naruto was alone.

He was so disappointed. How could Sasuke do that to him? Naruto had known that Sasuke went out with someone, but not who it was with. How would ever talk to her again, how would he trust Sasuke after that?

* * *

Sasuke was in a good mood. He'd taken extra time to get ready and look great. Itachi knew the truth, but Sasuke had told their father that it was for a girl he wanted to impress. 

But that was before he saw that Naruto wasn't at school. It was weird, because even Naruto, with failing grades most of the time, had better attendance than _he_ did. So, Sasuke waited until the end of first before leaving for Naruto and Kiba's appartment.

So, he got there, but no one answered when he knocked. He rang the doorbell. Naruto answered. It was all too clear that he'd been crying, in fact he was crying right then. "What's wrong Naruto?" the other boy sniffed before replying.

"C-come inside." Sasuke followed. "Sasuke . . . Why didn't you tell me that date was with Sakura? How do I know I can trust you?" Sasuke sighed. He was so pissed. No one was supposed to know that, and that's what he told Naruto.

"I didn't want you to know who it was. I knew how close you were to her." Naruto shoved him, causing him to stumble backward and land sitting down. "Well, then why did you do it? She said _you_ asked _her _out. We're barely even together, how could you!"

"I know, okay. I knew you'd be like this if you'd heard . . . I came over here cause I was worried about you. Just calm down, Naruto." They both uderstood. Naruto calmed down, and Sasuke realised where he'd gone wrong.

"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Naruto sank into his boyfriend's hug as he said it. "It's okay . . . I still love you." He looked up, and barely had said anything before Sasuke kissed him.

This kiss was a real one, the way Sasuke had wanted to kiss Naruto. Naruto felt like he'd fall over if Sasuke wasn't holding him tight. For Sasuke, the kiss was still kinda wet and sloppy, since Naruto's face was wet with tears.

Sasuke withdrew his tongue, which caused his partner to whimper. "Sasuke . . ." He whispered lightly. ". . . Why'd you stop?" He was only answered by a flustered, hurt look. "I shouldn't be here . . . if I'm not at school, Itachi might tell my dad about you."

"Look, I'll be back this weekend . . . not sunday though, y'know, christian family. Bye." He gave Naruto one more kiss on the lips and an extra one on the cheek before turning and going out the door.

* * *

Shikamaru had noticed how much happier Naruto was when he came into their third hour on wednesday. He didn't really know what had happened, but he narrowed it down to two things: Either a new girlfriend or a new boyfriend. 

Shikamaru had his doubts that Naruto was straight. After all, he'd only ever liked Sakura, and _they _were 'just friends.' If Naruto was straight, he'd just never found a girl he liked who liked him back.

Of course, when Sasuke entered the room and Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him, Shikamaru had no doubts Naruto wasn't gay. No one else seemed to notice, but he thought it was obvious. They were a pair.

Well, he didn't like to assume. He always thought it did what people say it does. Makes an ass out of you and me. But, he did have substantial reason to suspect Naruto of being gay, and he and Sasuke of being partners.

The bell rang, and as class went on Shikamaru was really surprised. Naruto got an A on a quiz and the homework. Since fourth grade, Shikamaru had never seen him do more than D work.

If he was right, Naruto lost his parents in fourth grade. Pretty much friends like him and Chouji were the best things to happen to him since then. But now, Sakura and Sasuke were probably taking up those spots. Shikamaru was old news. He didn't mind, he was happy for Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were in love. For the time being, they would only admit to liking each other. However, on one particular wednesday afternoon, Sasuke took the liberty of teaching his boyfriend how to french kiss properly. 

"Okay, your turn. Don't hold back this time." Naruto followed directions and with that, kissed the hell out of Sasuke. Sasuke was amazed, he'd learned quickly. So, he told him.

The conversation quickly lagged. Naruto knew it was probably not something he should be asking but he just had to ask. "Um. . . what would he do, if your father found out?"

Definitely a bad thing to ask. Sasuke looked up at him, then down at his feet. "W-well. . . one time, I used the word 'gay.' He told me. . . he told me never to mention 'those fags' again. He hit me for it." Sasuke stopped; like it was hard to continue.

"He'd probably send me away. To get 'fixed.'" He laughed a dry, emotionless laugh. "We should go."

* * *

"Wait, take this with you." Naruto was getting out of the car at his apartment when Sasuke gave him a hastily wrapped gift, about the size of a CD. "It's just a little something I picked up. Read that note first." 

They kissed briefly before Naruto ran inside and to his room. He was happy when he saw that Kiba wasn't around. So, he put the CD in the stereo and started reading the note.

_Naruto, this song is what truly ruined my date with Sakura. I realised what a dick I was and how painful it would be if you left. I just wanted to impress my dad, and I didnt see that I was acting just like him, not caring who I hurt to get my way. I know I probably sound like a softie and a loser, but this is how I feel. please listen to this._

He already almost wanted to cry, but the song came on and he felt even worse.

'_I hear the clock,  
It's six A.M.  
I feel so far,  
from where I've been_

_I got my eggs,  
got my pancakes, too  
I got my maple syrup,  
Everything but you_

_I Break the yoke  
to make the smilie face,  
I kinda like it  
in my brand new place._

_Wipe the spots above the mirror,  
Don't leave my keys in the door.  
I never put white towels,  
On the floor anymore, cause_

_Dreams last, so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know, that you love me  
and soon you will see_

_You were meant for me,  
and I was meant for you.'_

Naruto couldn't listen anymore, so he turned it off. He remembered it from growing up, it was his mom's favorite song. It had to be coincidence that Sasuke had found that song, Naruto thought. But how could that be? the song just seemed so perfect for them.

It made naruto wonder, what if somehow, someone found out about The two of them. He didn't know how he'd survive that. He knew now how important it was that Sasuke's dad didn't find out.


	6. Brotherly deception

Naruto's schooldays

SO . . . this might possibly be the chapter with a lemon in it. I haven't decided. You'll find out by the end of the chapter. Eneyway. . . typing chapter 7. Kiba gets the stick out of his ass, Sasuke's parents are gone for the weekend, he invites Naruto to stay. I'm skipping to Friday, cause thursday, let's say, is more of the same as last chapter. R&R.

* * *

About eleven on friday, Naruto was already cursing his luck as the phone was ringing. But, he felt a lot better to see Sasuke's name showing up. "Hello?" He cursed himself again when his voice came out sounding grumpy and groggy. 

"Hey, Naruto. Uh. . . listen, my parents are gone for the weekend. Some business trip. Do you think you might. . . want to come over?" That, more than anything, brightened up his day. "Definitely. When, now?" Neither of them knew, but they were both thinking something naughty.

"Sure, now's fine. I'll come get you, can't wait to see you. Buh-bye."

"Okay, I love-" The line disconnected. Naruto felt somewhat rejected, but that was okay. He was excited to get to see Sasuke again. So, he quickly threw some clothes in a bag, got dressed and put his pajamas in with the rest, anxious to get out the door.

But, of course, that would be all too easy. No, Kiba had to stop him just outside his room. "What do you want?" He seemed to be close to tears, not that Naruto cared. "I just. . . wanna say, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I was a real jerk, and I'm happy for you."

The words hit home. Naruto wanted to give him a chance, but now, for sure, that couldn't happen. So, he told himself Kiba would just have to be good with a hug. "It's okay. I understand why you were acting that way. I gotta go, so I'll see you later."

* * *

Sasuke had never thought having a _boyfriend _would cost so much money. He had left his house just to go get Naruto, but somehow ended up going to Mc Donald's, Starbucks, and blockbuster on the way, spending 10 dollars on food alone. All told, the trip cost him 35 dollars. 

But, he admitted, Naruto made a good point. He _could _just say no. But how could he not give in to that puppy dog face? So, they finally made it home, and once Naruto ate, they watched 30 days of night.

Sasuke had to chuckle to himself. This gave him time to snuggle with his boyfriend. But, then the vampires showed up and soon, he couldn't feel his arm from Naruto squeezing it so tight.

The movie ended about five, and oddly enough, Sasuke was thinking something naughty. "Hey, wanna do it?" That made Naruto's face go red. "Now? Wh-what about your brother?" Okay, not what he'd expected.

"He won't be here til tomorrow." Naruto's face faded to pink, but he still didn't seem sure. Then, it clicked. Maybe he was afraid of the pain. "You think it'll hurt?" Naruto nodded. "Well, I'll let you, then." Okay, if Naruto didn't want to, he was fine with it.

So, Sasuke unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans, then took off his shirt. He was better looking than Naruto had imagined, not that he wasn't good looking in Naruto's dreams. But, then he took off his boxers, too, giving a rather, er, _nice _view.

* * *

It was the next morning and Sasuke and Naruto were laying there awake. Sasuke was still in pain, but he didn't show it. That's when, of course, his asshole brother walked straight in the room. "God damnit! . . ." Itachi left the room, Sasuke running after him and pulling his pants up as he ran. 

Naruto heard someone talking and then a shattering sound. "YOU ASSHOLE!!" It sounded like Sasuke had attacked him and a fight was going on. He grabbed his shorts and pulled them on, running to where the sounds were coming from.

He got between them just as Sasuke pulled back from punching Itachi. "Stop, damnit! What just happened?" Sasuke was starting to cry, and Itachi was glaring at him. "Y-you have to g-go, he just c-called my cousin."

They squeezed each other in a hug, then Naruto went back up to the room, grabbed his stuff, and left, near tears at the thought of what would happen to Sasuke. But, even Sasuke didn't know what they'd do.

So his parents were home. The first thing Sasuke's dad did was slap him across the face. In short, once they were through, Sasuke's back side was covered in welts from being hit with his father's belt.

He just went to bed. Truly, he was lucky that he wasn't going to be sent away. His father told him he would be sent away next time. He wanted to call Naruto, but he wasn't allowed to until he replaced Itachi's that he'd broken.

* * *

So, Kiba came back to his apartment from work to find Naruto sitting at the table, his head in his hands. "Naruto, how long have you been sitting there, what's wrong?" 

Naruto lifted his head, he looked terrible. "A-about an hour. . . S-sasuke's brother walked in on us. H-he hasn't called me yet, I have n-no Idea wh-what happened tuh h-him." Kiba went to him and gave him a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Kiba's collar was soaked quickly from Naruto crying into his chest. "Um . . . just calm down. You should go lay down. I'm sure he'll be okay, Naruto." He couldn't bring himself to believing it. He thought for sure Sasuke was not going to be around come monday.

But, he still went to bed. He couldn't sleep at first, but once he did get to sleep, he didn't wake up til Three A.M, when someone was at the door. Looking out the window, he saw Sasuke. "Sasuke! How are you? . . ."

". . . Well, to say the least. . . pretty bad." He came into the house, and Naruto saw that his eyes were wet with tears, and one of them black. "Oh, my god! Your eye!"

"Y-yeah, That's just what my brother did in our fight. I won't show you what my dad did to my back. . . " He flinched, like someone had just hit him again, when Naruto hugged him. "J-just don't touch it! . . . I-it hurts, bad." His eyes welled up with tears.

"How's the. . .?" Sasuke knew what he meant. "It hurt. . . but this hurts a lot worse." He pointed to his back. "I'd let you do it again, but . . . I'm g-going away if _he_ finds out again." He was crying harder; Sasuke couldn't stand the thought of being away from Naruto anymore.

"Just. . . sit down. I'll go do. . . something. I don't know, just, I'll think of something." Sasuke sat down, being careful not to touch his back to the couch. "I can't stay long. . . he might beat me again if I'm not there in four hours."

* * *

So. . . dramatic, huh? Now, it's established that they've done something, Sasuke's dad beat him, Itachi's phone is broken, and the whole school probably knows about them. Anyway, read and review PLEASE!!!!!!! Oh, and the name of this story is changing next chapter, hopefully so it gets more reviews.


	7. talking stupid

Naruto's schooldays

Yay! Chapter eight! So, this one is the following monday, when the two are back at school. They'll be mocked, Sakura will give them crap, they'll make friends with Gaara and neji(a couple I randomly thought up.)

* * *

It was monday. Naruto barely made it in the building before taunts started. First period was absolute hell. See, he sat right in front of Sakura, and she was, to say the least, a complete and total bitch to him. "What the fuck's wrong with you, Naruto? How could you do that to me? You turned him into a fag!" 

Naruto snapped at that. "Shut up. . . I didn't turn him anything, he did it of his own free will! He doesn't even give a shit about you, bitch!" He got up and stormed out of the room, shaking with rage. He wanted to kill someone.

That's when he ran straight into Shisui and his gang. "Hey, look, it's Sasuke's faggot boyfriend." Naruto growled. "SHUT UP! What the FUCK did I do to you, you fuckin' dick?" He stood there, staring them down.

"Well. . . you made my cousin a fag, for one." He shot a glare at Naruto. It was like naruto could see what he was thinking. It was obvious he detested and despised him, and Naruto didn't like it.

"Look, I seriously didn't _turn_ him anything! He was already like that, and if anything, _he _turned _me _gay! So, just back the FUCK off!" Naruto turned and walked away, not interested in dealing with him anymore.

* * *

So, it was lunch. Sasuke and Naruto were mostly alone, except for what they suspected to be the gay crowd, Gaara, Neji, and Tenten, along with some other people they didn't know. 

Sakura was sitting somewhere nearby, occassionally flashing glares at Naruto and Pitied looks at Sasuke. Ino must've hated him by then, too. Mainly those two, Naruto assumed. There had to be others as well.

Anyway, this was definitely a new experience. A new and frightening experience. Most people who walked by said 'Fag,' or 'Go get fixed.' Finally, when Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he broke out in tears.

"It's. . . n-not my fault, D-damnit! This isn't r-right . . ." Sasuke didn't look up at him, but wrapped his arm around Naruto. "I'm sorry." He didn't sound sincere, like he was void of emotion, but it wasn't his fault.

It felt like forever, but school was finally out. Sasuke had waited until they were in his car before he cried. "Naruto. . . I'm s-sorry you have to be part of this. . . I-I didn't mean for it to go this far. . ." Naruto reached over and kissed him, slipping his tongue in his mouth.

He pulled away. "This isn't your fault . . . It's just your dad. I'm sorry he did that to you." Sasuke was quiet, and remained that way, until they were at Naruto's apartment. Of course Kiba was there, already."

"Look, uh. . . Sasuke needs to stay here tonight. He can't go home, so just . . . please?" Naruto didn't like having to beg, but that's all he could do. Kiba paid for the apartment, after all. "Oh. . . okay." He shrugged his shoulder. Obviously, he didn't mind.

"Just tell me if. . . y'know, you guys decide to do something." Naruto's face turned a bright crimson red, and Sasuke just glared. "Alright, I'm kidding. Just relax." So, the couple headed back to Naruto's room.

They were Just laying there, in a very sexual manner, Naruto thought. Sasuke had his leg between both of Naruto's, his knee against Naruto's crotch, and his head resting on Naruto's chest. They were just laying there talking, though.

"Naruto . . . what you said back there, about my dad, did you mean it, or-" That just made his blonde haired boyfriend mad. "Or what?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke regretted his choice of words.

"Yeah, I meant it. He's just a jerk, and I'm so glad you're nothing like him. Ooh, and Itachi. . . I won't say anything about him." Sasuke pretended to be greatful for it, but inside he was fighting with himself.

Sasuke knew they loved him in their own messed up ways, but it pissed him off that they truly thought his path was the straight one. "Yeah." Sasuke reached and kissed Naruto, slipping in his tongue. It was mostly to shut him up.

"Sasuke. . . that song you wanted me to listen to . . . that was the first time since fourth grade I cried over my mom. It just made me miss her. I'm glad you did that for me." Sasuke put his head back down on Naruto's chest with that.

"That's not . . . it was supposed to be for you and me." Sasuke said frustratedly. That made Naruto frustrated, who sat up, forcing his boyfriend up with him. "What the hell, Sasuke?" He got up and left the room.

Sasuke got up and followed him, but he'd locked himself in the bathroom. "Oh, come on! You know I didn't mean it like that. . ." Sasuke felt slightly dejected. "Naruto . . ."

"I see make-up sex in your future. Gotta go to work." Sasuke heard Kiba say as he walked to the door. Kiba didn't hear him whisper 'ass' as he left the apartment.

"Damnit, Naruto-" Sasuke nearly lost his footing as the door swung open, his head having been against it. "Look, I was just saying how much I liked it. It was a good idea, I'm _glad _you did it." They were both annoyed at each other.

Then, suddenly, they practically jumped each other. Instead of the bedroom, they went in the shower. "Naruto. . . I want to _fuck _you." Sasuke whispered. "I want your cock in my mouth." Naruto's answer came quickly.

Sasuke just smirked before kissing the brains out of Naruto. They finished pulling off clothes and were nude in the shower. The blonde put the water on hot, then placed his hands on the wall, facing away from Sasuke.

"Turn around." Naruto did, and saw Sasuke on his knees in front of him. But, before he could argue, Sasuke's tongue was all over his length. "S-sasuke! Ahh . . . a-are you seriously gonna- AHH! _Sasuke! . . . _d-don't."

Sasuke stopped wearily. He liked the way he made Naruto sound. "Wait, why did you- Mmn . . ." It was clear Naruto had tried to hold back that moan. Sasuke would just have to work harder. He fully submerged Naruto's dick in his mouth.

Naruto let out one last moan as he came, and Sasuke swallowed it all. "Ready?" He turned around, obviously a 'yeah.' Sasuke stood up and placed his length at the entrance.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Sorry, don't do too intense lemons. Keep reading please, and tell me if you like the new title, or if you like anything about this story, that would be good. More R&R's!!! oh. . . and tell me should the new title get me more reviews? huh, huh?? You know you do!! . . .sry. 


	8. Don't know who I am

changing your heart

So? Title? Good or bad? No one said anything about the new title. Anyway, chapter nine, here it is. I am indeed, continuing this story, even though it now says complete. Also notable, in this chapter, I'm adding KibaHina, but you have to read and find out why. Read and review!

* * *

Naruto was surprised when Kiba never showed up the previous night. He had no idea where he could be, but nothing could've prepared him for the message Kiba left. from _hinata's _phone number. As Naruto listened, he heard the following:

_Hey, Naruto. Um, I just wanted to let you know I stayed at Hinata's. We didn't do anything, but . . . we're official. I just thought my best friend should know first. See you tonight._

He hadn't believed it at first, but there was no other explanation. The number was Hinata's, he knew it from back when she first had a crush on him.

"Unbe-_fucking_-lievable. . ." That was when Sasuke came out of the bedroom. "You okay, Naruto?" he had to walk over and grab Naruto's shoulders to stop him from beating his head on the table he was sitting at. "I take that as a no. What's the problem?"

The blonde took a deep breathe before saying anything, but took a few more moments after that. "That idiot got together with Hinata. I'm so pissed at him!" Sasuke knew who he was talking about.

"Don't let it bother you, I'm here. Is there anything else?" He said temptingly. " Not now, Sasuke. I'm just not in the mood." That shocked the hell out of the Uchiha. "Geez, I didn't think something would piss you off that much." He stopped, turning away irritably.

"I see what this is. If you don't want me around, I'll go." Sasuke went back to the bedroom to gather his stuff, Naruto jumping up and follwing. "Sasuke! it's not you. it's just _him _and he likes me, or at least I thought. . . it's not _you, _though. We're fine."

The words seemed to be ignored, he kept grabbing his stuff. "I don't know why I ever bothered, if he's more important than a boyfriend. I'm going."

"Wait! No, don't, I didn't mean-"

"Well, this relationship has hurt us both worse than it's helped. My dad hates me, My brother thinks I should be getting _fixed, _and we're both the school faggots. What more could possibly be ruined!?"

"I could. . . just die. It would fix everyone's problems. You could have your slut, sakura, Kiba could have that clingy bitch, and I'll just disappear. who would miss me?" Naruto was crying by that time, and Sasuke was ready to.

"I would. I don't want you dead, I love you. You just . . . you don't even know who I am, how can you love me?" They were both crying. "What makes you think that? I know you, Sasuke. We know each other, and we're in love, right?"

"That's what I thought, but I don't even know myself, how can anyone else know me. I've doubted all of this since . . . since it all started, I thought I liked guys, I thought I liked you, but I just haven't ever been sure. Look, just . . . I have to go." and he left.

Naruto didn't know what to do with himself, he didn't know what was going to happen to he and Sasuke, or why Kiba did what he did. He was left feeling broken and empty inside.

Both his boys, his best friend and boyfriend were somewhere else, with someone else or no one at all, and Sakura hated him. Hell, the whole school probably hated him, except Gaara and Neji, the two other gays there. All he knew was that he was gay, and he was in love with Sasuke.

Naruto just decided after that he would stay home and skip school. There was no sense in going there and crying, it'd be worse if he went.

* * *

When Kiba got in later that night, Naruto was freaking out. "Naruto, what the hell's wrong with you?" Okay, Naruto wasn't freaking out, but crying hysterically. "Sasuke's g-gone. I just . . . I-I can't take this shit anymore!"

"Wait, gone where? I-is he coming back?!" Naruto was shaking as Kiba attempted to calm him down. It was incredibly difficult when he wasn't calm either. "I-i don't know, I don't know! He just left, okay!"

"Shh . . . just calm down, please. You're gonna hyperventilate, or something . . . please, you're scaring me." He just held onto Naruto, until finally, he calmed down a little bit.

"I don't know wher Sasuke is, he just said . . . he didn't know why he bothered if you're more important than a boyfriend." Now, it was Kiba's turn to freak out a little. "Well, what the hell did you tell him for him to say that?"

"I told him I thought you liked me, and that we were fine, me and him." Kiba was kind of annoyed. "There's your problem, Idiot!You mentioned that I like you, which I still kinda do, but, what the fuck?!"

"I don't know, Kiba. Go to bed. You must be tired after spending so much time with your girlfriend." It came out just like it was meant to, as sarcasm. "Whatever, man. You have, or at least had Sasuke til you mentioned me." That was it, and Kiba went to bed.

Naruto tried to sleep, but found he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. It was four or five before he finally did fall asleep, he thought.

* * *

Depressing, huh? Well, I'm listening to untitled by simple plan, you know, 'how could this happen to me,' Naruto's all depressed and everything's going to shit. ironically, though, the chapters not called that. thanks for reading, now review or un-read that, jerk non-reviewers! just kidding


	9. A new start

changing your heart

Okay, well, I'm planning to make everything happy this chapter, if I can. I'll at least clear up Choji's stand on all the happenings with Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

So, Naruto was at school again, finally. He thought it would be a shitty day again, like last time he showed up. The first thing he heard as he entered the classroom was people jeering at someone, which he thought was him.

It turned out, as naruto would soon discover, that today's insults were being directed at Shikamaru and Choji, albeit for the same reasons he was being made fun of for.

Well, no not _quite _the same, just for being friends with one of the school gays. "How troublesome . . . just cause I'm friends with a 'faggot' doesn't mean you're not all closeminded idiots." Choji stood firmly behind the highIQ slacker. "Yeah, That's right!"

Naruto tried to sneak past and get to his seat in the back of the room but was stopped. "Hey, there's the gay-maker right now. You should be ashamed of yourself turning Sasuke gay like that." someone shouted.

"For your information, he didn't _turn _me anything. I became gay on my own. I myself am very much in love with Naruto." An arm went around Naruto shoulder, obviously sasuke's.

"Sasuke-!"

"If anyone in this room, or in this school, has a problem with Naruto, you can answer to me." Naruto was so happy to hear all that, and was grateful to Sasuke for sticking up for him. The day seemed like a better day.

The teacher came in, and all the kids shuffled to get to their seats as the bell rang. Sasuke and Naruto ended up sitting next to each other in the front row.

"Didn't ya hear the new rule, Sasuke? No gays in the front row." A kid one seat over from Sasuke said quietly. He just shot the kid a glare, then turned to Naruto. "Hey, sorry about yesterday. We okay?"

Naruto nodded, a bright smile on his face, which made it seem to glow. "Yeah . . . I love you." He said almost so Sasuke couldn't hear it, but he still did. The dark-haired boy smiled back.

* * *

It was lunch. The table that had just a few days ago been mostly empty, now had two new people joining it; Shikamaru and Choji. Now the table had Sasuke and Naruto, Tenten, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji sitting at it.

Naruto somehow felt safer with a decent number of people on his side. Now, if Shisui harassed him again, or decided to beat on him, there'd be at least six people to back him up.

Anyway, the insults were just as bad as usual, except Naruto has his buddies with him.

A sudden tap on Naruto's shoulder jolted the blonde. "What do you want with me?" Naruto asked angrily, turning. It appeared to be that Shino kid, a.k.a. bug-boy. "Naruto . . . I'd like to apologise for the way people are treating you . . . can I sit with you guys?"

Shino always creeped Naruto out, but he accepted the weird kid's request. "Uh . . . sure, why not?" So, he sat down. One more for the books. he had yet another ally at his side.

Lunch went on smoothly. The table seemed to be avoided a little bit more, as though Shino were warding them off. Then again, he was somewhat of a widely known weirdo at the school. Naruto didn't care if a weirdo had his back, he still appreciated it.

* * *

Sasuke got home to an exceptionally happy brother(not to see him) and a semi-enfuriated dad. "What's wrong?" he asked, fearing what could be coming. "Your uncle _apparently _wants to take you in . . . it would seem you two have talked recently?"

At first, he remembered nothing, but then it came to him. Some time over the last few days, nearly a week since all of it began, he'd called his uncle, afraid of what he knew his dad would do if he knew about Naruto. "Yes, father."

"Well, then . . . you are not my son. Pack up, you're going there tomorrow." Sasuke felt this feeling of happiness. He was going to move in with his uncle Obito, and he'd be able to stay with Naruto.

Obito was a great uncle, Sasuke thought. He had no problem with gays, and didn't believe in using a belt for punishment, unlike Sasuke's father(those still hurt from five days ago).

Sasuke would go over to Naruto's house after packing.

* * *

Naruto hadn't left school by the time Sasuke had started packing, for being so tired from the night before's sleeplessness. When he finally got ready to move the teacher, Iruka decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey, Naruto. Are you doing okay today?" The blonde's reply came slowly and tiredly. "Um . . . not really. I mean, you know what's been going on, right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of the circumstances. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. How are your living conditions?" Naruto felt like he might truly care.

"Not good. Well . . . I owe my friend a lot of money. He lets me live there, but things aren't . . . things are complicated with Sasuke, and- Well, they're not so good." The teacher seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"That won't do. If you want, Naruto . . . I could offer you a place at my house." He seemd ecstatic. "Y-yeah! Well . . . if it's not a problem."

"Sure isn't, and you won't have to pay anything." That made Naruto the happiest he'd been in awhile. He instinctively went to hug him, but thought he should ask. "Can I?" He pulled him in close as the teacher nodded his head.

* * *

It was later when Sasuke was headed to Naruto's house that someone called his cell phone from a number he didn't recognise. "Hello? Uh, no, I'm not, why? Seriously, where? With Iruka? No shit, I'll be right over."

The Uchiha quickly reversed directions, heading toward the address Naruto had given him. He was quite surprised to hear Naruto had moved in with their teacher, Iruka.

Sasuke barely knocked once before the door flew open and Naruto pulled him in, hugging him tight. "Wow, where is the guy?" Sasuke felt he urge to thank his teacher. "Iruka, you're a great guy. I'll work extra hard in your class, I swear."

The man seemed flattered at the comment. "I don't think you can do much better, Mr. Uchiha." He shook Sasuke's outstretched hand. "Oh, right. I almost forgot. Naruto, I'm moving in with my uncle. Here, this is where he lives."

Naruto's features brightened. "Hey, that means . . . Yeah! We won't have to worry anymore." He again jumped Sasuke, this time so excitedly that they both fell over, Naruto landing on top of Sasuke, their lips perfectly connecting.

Normally, something like that wouldn't have embarrassed them so much, but with their teacher, now also Naruto's guardian being there, they quickly moved away, standing and turning from each other, nervously.

"It's no big deal. Just as long as nothing's going on in this house _I_ wouldn't want to hear about." Bonus, Iruka had a decent sense of humor, even when serious like that.

"Okay, well I brought all my stuff in my car . . . do you mind if I stay here until tomorrow, I'm moving then, and I'll be out of here." Naruto nodded, and Iruka smiled before speaking. "Sure, no problem."

So Sasuke and Naruto went back to Naruto's new room, where they then proceeded to make out, knowing they wouldn't be bothered with it much more.

* * *

Was it okay? I worked hard on this one. Hope everything seems to be fixed without being too rosy a picture for ya. Wishing for reviews, as always. Please Review lots!


	10. dreams of deception

changing your heart

Well, wow . . . you guys sure know how to make a writer happy!! Thanks a bunch for the reviews!! Anywho, I'll be done with this story soon, to move on to a few oneshots, some PA and FMA, and maybe a sequel. Oh, quick, better remind myself I have a story coming about Sasuke and Naruto meeting for the first time and Sasuke knowing his brother(Ha, I made it up That's my ORIGINAL idea0. Anyway, please be watching for it. put me on alert if you'd like to find out about these and more. Storytime!

P.s. More details are being added on request by two people, as well as lengthening as per one reviewers request. Thanks!

* * *

It'd been a week since Sasuke and Naruto moved to their new homes. Iruka had been great, Naruto thought, but Sasuke disagreed, since they hadn't been alone long enough to shag, plus there was all the work Naruto had to do now that he was required to pass.

Anyway, they were in english, Kakashi's class. It was the worst, but Iruka had been doing some stuff, and the harassment wasn't quite so bad, now that some friends had moved in and some enemies had been kicked out.

However, Kakashi couldn't be stopped in his own class so much, even _if _two of the replacement students were Gaara and Neji.

On to the main event; Sasuke awaited the bell's final toll of the day, his head on the grafittied desk(Everyone hated this guy's class, even if they weren't gay), having completed his work at record breaking speeds.

Naruto, on the other hand, was busy writing away, which was a piece of his effort not to fail before the end of the school year, which wasn't far off. Why, spring break was just next week, not that Naruto had thought of that.

As the bell rang and the hustle and bustle of teens through the wretched halls began, Naruto took a few more minutes, until Sasuke got impatient. "C-mon, Naruto! I wanna go." The uchiha's voice whined.

"Okay, fine. I'm done anyway." Naruto snapped back. It wasn't his fault, though. He had all this make-up work to be doing, and not much time to do it in. So, he ripped out the assignment, strode across the room, and laid it on the teachers desk lazily.

With that done, the two left the classroom, eager to get some - non-shagging - alone time in. Sasuke's speed, however, dragged the poor blonde behind, as he struggled to keep up the pace. Naruto was quite relieved to be at the car when they arrived.

The ride began silent. Naruto had a sudden urge to check his appearance in the mirror. What he saw wasn't a vain creature, but a wise-beyond-years boy who'd been put through hell in his lifetime.

Sasuke looked over and could see concern written across his face; He decided to lighten the mood. "Staring at yourself? Well, you can't have him, he's mine." Naruto chuckled lightly(No, it was _not _agiggle) at the wise crack.

"What are you worried about, huh, Naruto? You know I love you, right?" The question came without warning. "Well, yeah - Of course! Why?" Naruto wasn't fooling him. Sasuke read his voice clearly. "Well, you looked like you were second-guessing yourself, or . . . nevermind. I believe you." The lie slipped by, for the time.

". . . and I love you, too." Maybe Naruto doubted Sasuke love, but he knew his own heart well. The rest of the trip went by silently, and they were there. Sasuke's Uncle's house, this time. "Uncle, I'm home with Naruto." Sasuke called, as they entered the well-lit, well-decorated house, more finely tuned than his father's.

On entrance, one would notice an array of well-kept plants on the extended sill of the front - large - window. Once inside, bare feet would meet with a nice, plush carpet that a person could sleep comfortably on. Though, Sasuke didn't appreciate its softness as much.

The two boys went by all this stuff, straight to the room Sasuke had claimed. The second largest, his room boasted a king size bed(Naruto didn't know why anyone needed such a big one for one person), a walk-in closet, and even a personal sink in the back corner.

Sasuke just led Naruto to the bed, where they plopped down lazily beside each other. Sasuke smiled. He'd been much happier in his new home, where he was free to love on Naruto. "What are we gonna do, then?" Naruto's reply was a huge yawn, though it was only two thirty.

"I'm down for a nap, you mind?" Naruto yawned tiredly. "Sure, I'm a little tired, too." He really wasn't, but as they sank into the bed and cuddled closely, naruto's warmth slowly hypnotized him to sleep, while Naruto passed out instantly. 'This is . . . nice.' Sasuke thought as he drifted off to slumber-land.

* * *

Naruto's sleep was haunted with a dream of he and Sasuke. It seems so real, it was scary. Sasuke was saying stuff about best friends. Apparently, in the dream, Naruto had become his. They then started throwing weapons and punches at each other. The scene changed.

An orange glow surrounded naruto as Sasuke's electric charged hand pierced his shoulder. Sasuke snarled up at him in a very wicked way, his eyes appearing red. Again, the scene changed. Sasuke was standing over his unconscious body, he coughed blood and went down on hands and knees.

Naruto's eyes were open, laying there, but it looked like Sasuke couldn't see them open. Then he left. The blonde felt so cold and alone, and tried to follow, but couldn't do it, couldn't move at all. "Ahh!"

he suddenly snapped awake, hearing a cry that he realised was his own. He had broken into a cold sweat and felt hot tears on his face. Sasuke began to stir. "What's wrong Naruto? Nightmare?" Naruto nodded his head and mumbled a worried 'yeah' before suddenly falling asleep again.

* * *

Detailed enough? Too detailed? Hmm . . . and here I was thinking I did a good job. Anyway, I hope it was enjoyed well enough. Please keep reviewing, it keeps me writing as always and forever. thanks people for th reviews I know you'll give! . . . or else. lol. Buh-bye for now, peeps. later.


	11. Just like your father

changing your heart

Yay! chapter eleven! I want to make this one different, so in here you'll find Naruto's group and their encounter with shisui's a hole group of gay-haters. Just for kicks. or maybe just to add some turmoil in there.

* * *

It was at lunchtime that Shisui's group approached the table where Sasuke, Naruto, and their friends sat. Shisui's group would include Kotetsu, Izumo, suigetsu, Karin(for the sake of having one female in the group), and Kabuto, a senior, and obviously, shisui himself.

Karin used to be a fangirl of Sasuke's, but turned on him upon finding out his relationship with Naruto. Izumo and kotetsu were assholes, and unprovoked assholes at that. Suigetsu, Kabuto, and Shisui were friends of Itachi's, who'd practically been sicked on Naruto.

"Hey, look, it's the fag's table." Shisui said, motioning with his head, which caused one person to grab a trash can, and three others to grab all the lunches. In result, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara got up, prepared to fight.

Karin walked over to tenten, grabbing her by the collar and jerking her out of her seat, clearly angering her. It was made obvious, this would be an all-out brawl. Then, Sasuke and Naruto lunged at Shisui, starting the risk-taking battle.

In mere seconds, Neji had a bleeding nose, a few people were on the ground bleeding much worse, and Tenten had been knocked unconscious by Karin. Sasuke and Naruto were enjoying a beat down on Shisui.

That's when the Teachers made it over and started separating everyone. Gaara seemed unscathed as he walked away with two teachers holding him back. Neji, kotetsu, and Izumo both got out with nothing more than a bloody nose, but tenten had it bad, having to be carried down to the clinic. She'd soon be the only one - on Naruto's side - not suspended.

Everyone got to the office, and Naruto sat with Sasuke, almost fine, other than the bruises forming from shisui's lucky shots, and being enfuriated.

Shisui came out of the principal's office, and Naruto led Sasuke in. "So, guys, I'm gonna give you one chance to admit to what happened, as well as everyone's part in it." The principal spoke without raising her head.

"Well, see . . . Shisui brought his friends over. He said, 'look, it's the fag's table,' then some of his friends threw away our lunches. We were just fighting in self-defense. Karin started the fighting, She pulled tenten out of her seat."

She didn't seem to believe the whole self-defense thing. "That's what everyone says. I'm gonna have to suspend to people who appear the _least _hurt. That means you two, Karin, Izumo, Kotetsu, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru. Tell me, did Choji have anything to do with it? I'm told he sits with you guys sometimes." The principal drawled.

"What does that have to do with anything?! We really _were_ just defending ourselves. Tenten's unconscious, and you're still suspending most of _us! _Shisui obviously started with his insults!" Sasuke was uncotrollably angered.

"Very well, I will expell Karin, and Shisui is suspended for two days. The rest that I mentioned are suspended for ten. That's the best I can do for you. Just because you find it unfair and have this delusion that you were simply defending yourselves doesn't make it so, however."

"What _delusion?_ I'm not delusional, I just express myself differently than you Prejudice assholes!" Tsunade seemed amused by his antics. "Hah! You don't even know what you are. You're just a confused little brat. Would you like me to expell you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's response was just a growl as he grabbed Naruto's hand and headed for the door. "You still have ten days." Tsunade called as they left the room.

Sasuke got in his car, and started punching and kicking angrily. "_FUCK!_ What the hell is that bitches problem!" Naruto was quite surprised at the enraged fit Sasuke was throwing. "Sasuke! Calm down. It'll be okay-"

"No, it won't! That stupid _cunt _is just gonna let them off without so much as a firm fuckin' warning, and you're just gonna be passive about it-!" Everything was totally silent. Sasuke was in shock for Naruto slapping him, and Naruto for hearing Sasuke yell that way.

"What has gotten into you? You're not like you were before. Not even since _yesterday_. Maybe I don't know you . . . or maybe you're just like your dad." Sasuke gasped, turning away. He brought his hand up to his chin and started crying.

"Oh . . . sasuke. You know I didn't mean it that way." Naruto tried to take it back, but Sasuke wasn't listening anymore. He started the car and took off. It was several minutes before any answer came.

"Maybe I am, Naruto. Maybe I fucking am. . ." Sasuke choked, his voice quiet as his mind danced between fury and depression. "I-I . . . nevemind . . ." There was nothing he could say to fix it.

The car was now silent but for the sounds of the road and the two boys' occassional sniffles and gasped breaths.

Sasuke stopped at Naruto's house, but once he got out, took off. He was too pissed to be around his once-joyous boyfriend. He drove quickly, and when he arrived at his own house, went inside and straight back to his room, where he curled up in the fetal position on his bed, and cried for awhile.

It wasn't til about four that Obito had arrived. Finding him that way, He attempted to console Sasuke. "Hey. You're okay?" Sasuke shook his head, which could barely be noticed through his arms covering his face. "Tell me what the problem is."

"It's Naruto, he said- he said I'm . . . j-just like my dad." Sasuke sobbed, his body shaking violently. "Shh . . . calm down. It'll be fine. I'm sure he didn't really mean-"

"I know him! He wouldn't mean it, but . . . h-he did, okay?" He was angry as he interrupted his uncle. "Now, don't go making assumptions, Sasuke. That's unreasonable. What were you doing when he said that?" Obito was quick to analyze, but possibly overanalyzed the situation.

"Look . . . I got suspended today. I was pissed at the principal, I said some things I probably shouldn't have, but he- he . . . sh-shouldn't go saying things that hurt people!" Sasuke rolled the other way, facing the wall beside his bed, as to avoid the adult.

"I understand. You're right, he wasn't justified in saying that, but if you hurt him, don't you think you're partially to blame?"

"I don't care! I'm nothing like him . . . nothing! I just . . . I don't wanna talk about it. . ." He was still shaking, but slightly less violently. He truly just wanted to lay there alone and think. "I'll let you think, just come talk to me when you're ready." With that, Obito left the room, leaving him as he was and wanted to be.

* * *

Well, i added some other stuff, which leaves Naruto and Sasuke fighting once again. Don't worry! I will fix it in the remaining five or six chapters, then I'll be on to my next story. By the way, it's up go check it out: 'How I Met your Brother' is the title; Thanks, all!

sharingan-shaman


	12. Different

changing your heart

So, peeps, here we are another chapter. There should be another eight after this, I'm thinking. We'll top it off at a nice 20 chapters. Sound's good? Sounds good. Okay. Lol. R&R.

* * *

The first day of suspension started crappy for Naruto. Iruka had grounded him from music, tv, and the phone for being in trouble at school. Not only that, but Sasuke was mad.

Naruto hadn't slept the night before, so that made it that much more unbearable. The fact that he and Sasuke weren't even talking since about one the day before made Naruto cry for most of that day, and still into the new day.

Oh yeah, and it was saturday, so that didn't count as a 'suspension' day. That meant Naruto would be without contact to the outside world _and _no access to homework. _That _probably meant he would fail his sophomore year.

On top of all that, Kiba had somehow managed finding where he moved. "What the hell do you want? You know I'm mad at you, don't you?"

The 'traitor' seemed confused. "Um, no . . . what in the hell for?" He feigned innocence, not fooling Naruto in the slightest. "You know damn good and well what for, for staying over at that bitch's house, and just leaving me like that!"

Kiba looked down in shock at his words. "Look, I didn't . . . I didn't think It'd piss you off so bad."

"Well, it fuckin' did, okay? You know what it did, it made me second guess myself, and then- and Sasuke ended up mad with me. Do you get it now, damnit?!" He screeched.

"Well, listen . . . I just came by to see how you're doing. I wanted to talk with you about some of this-"

"I don't wanna talk to you though." Even with saying that, Naruto decided to let him in anyway. "Fine, okay. I'll give you a chance. Just remember I'm not moving back in with you."

So, they went back to Naruto's room, took a seat on his bed, and talked. Just like Kiba said. Nothing more, nothing less. "So, everything okay with Sasuke?"

Naruto glanced down in response. "Not really . . .see, we got suspended for fighting with Shisui and his group, then Sasuke kinda threw a fit, and . . ." He paused, tears forming in his eyes.

"I - I said 'maybe I don't know you, maybe you're j-just like your father, and - he's . . . he's pissed off. He just . . . dropped me off here and left." Naruto shook a little bit, tears running down his cheeks into his lap.

"It's just- I mean, I l-love him, but H-he just. He was so mad, I never wanna see him like that again!" He whined, bawling by that point. Kiba wanted to wrap his arms around Naruto, but didn't want to make him feel worse.

"I know, Naruto . . . that's why-"

"Are you saying he _sent _you over here? I gave you a chance, and you didn't even care about _me_? Get the fuck outta here, you asshole, go back to your whiney little bitch . . . and tell Sasuke, if he wants to talk, he better come do it himself!"

Without a word, Kiba ran out. Naruto was left alone to cry.

* * *

Sasuke had been tough all morning, having no shed a single tear. He was trying to convince himself he didn't need Naruto, but inside he was still fighting himself. He didn't want to do that. All he wanted was to forget.

Or, maybe he truly just wanted to change for Naruto. To be a better boyfriend for him. He decided maybe he should calm down, try to relax, listen to some music. So he turned some on.

That just made matters a little worse. It turned out the first song seemed to perfectly describe the situation.

"_Tell myself, on the ride home. Getting tired, Hating all I've known. Holding on, like it's all I have. Count me out, when it's clear, I find it hard to say, and you, find it hard to care. I wanted to see, something that's different, something you said would change in me. Wanted to be anything different, everything you would change in me-"_

There was a shattering sound as Sasuke threw something across the room at his CD player, and then a loud crash as it fell off the table it sat on and broke. He nearly cried, having to close his eyes to make the tears stay away.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He loved Naruto, but he was hurt over what he'd said. Truly, he completely agreed with him. He _was _acting a whole lot like his father. Maybe it was in his blood, maybe there was nothing else to say about it.

Then, he got the idea. He'd go fix things with Naruto, tell him he was right, and he wanted to try. Sasuke didn't want to ever say goodbye to him.

So, after contemplating what to do about Naruto, he heard the doorbell. It was Kiba. "Yeah?" Kiba seemed hesitant to answer. "Naruto said . . . he said if you wanted to talk, you'd better do it yourself."

Sasuke's reaction was to slowly shut the door, without even responding to Kiba with words. He wasn't going to talk to Naruto just yet, thinking it was probably wise to give them both time to cool off.

So, with that he resumed listening to music, trying hard not to start crying, lest Obito ask any more questions. By this point, he was acting like he didn't care, but someone close like Naruto would know he really did.

Meanwhile, while Sasuke was thinking Naruto needed more time, all the blonde wanted to do was call him, but wasn't able to.

Well, so far this story has pretty much turned into an emotional roller-coaster. Anyway, someone was nice enough to start reading and actually REVIEW to every chapter, no mentions necessary(I mean, the reviews are there, and there's a link). Also, the chapter title is the name of the song Sasuke listens to, off the stealth soundtrack. Check it out, if you want. thanks peeps!


	13. Falling in love all over again

Changing your Heart

Okay, everyone, finally the thirteenth chapter. I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but that's why this chapter is going to be awesome! Please R&R, Reviewing is your friend, and also mine. Anyway, I haven't quite decided as of now, but I think this is the chapter where Sasuke and Naruto get back together for the last time. there's also another surprise, so please just continue reading.

* * *

Kiba had felt pretty shitty the last couple days. He'd pissed off Naruto, and pissed off Sasuke, and at present, he was preparing to break up with Hinata, which would more than likely piss her off and make his day even worse.

Anyway, he was actually with Hinata, at his house, and it was two weeks since he'd seen Naruto. He had wanted to break up with Hinata since just after their talk. The whole 'go back to your whiney little bitch' thing had really made him feel guilty.

Hinata made a move to kiss Kiba, but he didn't respond like he normally would. "Are you okay?" She asked shyly.

"Ahh . . . I don't know, I just- something feels wrong." Kiba replied vaguely, not wanting to get too in-depth yet. "Something wrong with us?" She prodded. Kiba cursed inwardly.

"I- not exactly. Something's wrong with me . . . I feel guilty. I mean, I just left Naruto. He's not talking to me anymore, for awhile now. I guess I really pissed him off . . . what I mean, is, I think we need to break it off."

There was silence, then Hinata got up and left, just like that. Without even a word. Kiba wouldn't have thought she'd react that way. He wouldn't think anyone would react that way, but apparently she would, since she did.

Kiba just sat there on the couch, having no idea what to do, but not crying or feeling all that bad either.

* * *

Naruto had been feeling increasingly better as his suspension dragged on. Finally, by the time it was saturday, two days before the suspension was up, Iruka had given him back his music and the phone.

Truly, that's not what helped. A few days, earlier, he'd gotten a message from Sasuke saying he wanted to talk and he was sorry. Even though that made Naruto feel better, he wasn't ready to talk to him then.

He'd been thinking, and Naruto realised it was really messed up, what he'd said to Sasuke. Saturday would be the day. Naruto was ready to go talk to him. So, he slipped quietly out the window at about ten at night on saturday.

He was there, and right outside Sasuke's window when, ironically, Sasuke had just crawled out his own window. "Sasuke!" He said excitedly, but also quietly. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Sasuke answered.

"I got your message. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I want to talk now." There was a long silence, then an awkward mutual apology, then they hugged tightly. What followed was a brief moment of quiet happiness.

Suddenly, the two stopped hugging, climbed back in through Sasuke's window and began to pull clothes off each other left and right, while at the same time, they locked lips every possible second, kissing until both boys' lips were red and bruised.

In merely a minute, both boys were stripped down to nothing. Sasuke pushed him into the bed, grinding their hips together in a way that made both of them moan. "Sh-_shit_ . . . we can't let him hear us!" Naruto panicked.

"Oh, let him hear, I don't care . . ." Sasuke grinded his hips into Naruto's again, causing a louder moan from both of them. That time, Obito must've heard them. They were both quite aware of each other's hardening members as they continued to rub against each other.

"L-let's just do it, S-ah-sasuke!" Naruto gasped out, turning around as Sasuke moved off. Without warning, he went straight in, causing the same sensation he'd felt before. That mixture of pain and pleasure. He wanted more of it.

"Ah, harder, Sasuke . . . ahhh." Naruto moaned out. Sasuke thrust as hard as he could, hitting a spot that made Naruto scream, his vision going white. Sasuke thrust again in the same way, earning one last scream before they both came.

They collapsed onto the bed, making a joint effort to pull the sheets over themselves before falling asleep, Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto in a protective manner, and Naruto snuggled tight against Sasuke's chest.

* * *

So, was it okay? I guess it's almost like a random let's have sex type chapter, but it's what came to mind. Anyway, this is the last chapter I'm going to put up. I'm out of ideas and it's time to move on to something else anyway. Please review, and everyone make it count this time.

P.s: keep this on your alerts list, I might decide to add some little epilogue thing to explain the situation with Kiba, Hinata, and some other people that I never said anything else about.


	14. Epilogue

Changing your Heart - Epilogue

The suspension had ended painlessly. Once Naruto and all his friends had finally gotten back to school, no one messed with them anymore. By no means was it a rosy picture. Sure, they still had people who harassed them, but they had their friends.

Itachi had ended up dropping out of college, and somehow the family began to run into problems with money not long after Sasuke left, which was lucky for him. Everything was pretty good with Sasuke and Naruto, though they still had little arguements on occassions.

Kiba, on the other hand, had quit highschool. He wasn't planning on returning, from what Naruto and his group of friends had heard. Naruto had found out about Hinata and he breaking up, but he didn't honestly care.

In the end, everything seemed pretty okay. Sasuke and Naruto had passed the tenth grade in decent shape, and they had a good sized group of friends throughout the summer, always around them. Things were looking up . . .


End file.
